


It Never Should Have Happened

by Freya Lucis Caelum (Arekuzanra)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuzanra/pseuds/Freya%20Lucis%20Caelum
Summary: After the events in Altissia, the reader must live with the guilt of what happened to Ignis; however, a prayer to an Astral may be all she needs to make things right.





	It Never Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> The following has been cross-posted from my FFXV blog, https://freyawritesffxv.tumblr.com. The original request was:
> 
> "If it's alright, may I request for Iggy? Like, his s/o can somehow heal his blindness in exchange for her losing her sight but she didn't tell him that before she heals him?"
> 
> Additional note: You’ll start to probably notice a pattern, but I make my s/o (“Reader”) characters a mage that uses both white and black magic (per the FF-universe). So that will be mentioned in here as well.

This should never have happened.

You could still remember the sound of crashing waves as Altissia citizens scrambled to evacuate the city. People were screaming, children were crying, and the waves just kept coming. The loud roar of Leviathan echoed through the air, freezing your very core as you looked up at her in her rage.

You remembered seeing Prompto and Noctis flying around in an imperial ship of some sort, trying to get close enough to the Astral to form their covenant. You prayed that it would be swift before more people were hurt.

You remembered another great roar that shook the entire city followed by a massive wave coming in your direction. You spun your staff above your head before dropping the bottom tip to the ground, creating a protective barrier. It held long enough for Ignis to clear the last of the civilians down another corridor and seal it up.

You remembered hearing Ignis shout your name as your barrier shattered and you two were overcome by the massive wave.

Somehow, the two of you had come to an area of safety as the water rolled over the edge of a building, throwing you two against the railing along the edge of the building’s rooftop. You coughed and sputtered, trying to get the water out of your mouth and lungs.

You heard Ignis’s groans from a few short feet away and slowly looked up. You remembered all the blood that gushed down the side of his face and saw the broken piece of the railing where Ignis’s face had hit.

“Oh my god, Ignis!” You’d shouted as you crawled over to him. You reached for your staff, ready to use it to summon your healing magic when you felt resistance. You turned your head and looked up to see none other than Ardyn Izunia standing above you with a dark smirk. You remember feeling your stomach drop as your fingers tightened around your staff.

“It would seem your luck has run out, dear maiden,” Ardyn cooed before he rose his foot and slammed it down on the top of your staff where your aether crystal was. The crystal shattered and the magic within it was released.

You screamed as Ardyn took a step back. He watched you scramble for the shattered pieces before smirking and turning to leave.

You tried to pick up the pieces. You tried to put back together what you could… but it was no use. The crystal’s magic was gone, and so was your only way to convert aether into magic.

You remembered hearing Ignis groan again and rushing to his side. You cradled his head in your lap and placed your hands on either side of his face. You let out a choked sob as you begged for the Astrals to hear your plea, to allow you to convert the lingering aether into magic you could use to heal him.

But your pleas had been met with silence.

—

The healers had done their best. They had stopped the bleeding and managed to keep Ignis alive at the very least, which was more than you could have honestly asked for at this point. The air was heavy with grief and mourning, however.

Lunafreya was dead.

Noctis and Ignis were fighting for their lives.

And there had been absolutely nothing you could have done with your staff broken.

You dropped your head into your hands, tears filling your eyes. The one time that they needed you and you failed them. You could have saved them, you were sure of it. No one had to die that day… but Ardyn made sure that you wouldn’t have even had a chance to prove yourself.

“Lady (Y/N)?”

Your head shot up at the sound of your name. One of the healers stood just outside a door, looking down at where you were sitting in the hallway.

“Your companion is waking up,” she said.

You scrambled to your feet and rushed up to the door. You took a deep breath and stepped inside. Two other healers stood at either side of the bed as the man in the bed let out a soft groan. The groan made your insides twist, remembering the pained sound the man had made earlier. You approached slowly as he struggled to sit up. The two woman at his sides immediately helped him to sit up just as you made it to the foot of the bed.

Your stomach dropped at the sight of the large bandage along his left temple that went as far as to extend over his left eye. Your stomach dropped further when one of the women reached up to remove the bandage. Their healing magic had done well to close up any wounds, but the scar that remained behind would likely haunt you for the rest of your life.

Had you been able to heal him at the time of the injury, that scar would look like nothing… But, instead, it bloomed over the left side of his face, red and angry.

Ignis cleared his throat, his voice rough, as he slowly shook his head. “Why…. Why is it so dark in here?” he asked.

Your heart stopped beating.

“Dark, dear?” one of the women at his side asked.

“Who are you?” he demanded, his voice uneasy and loudening.

“Ignis, it’s okay. I’m here,” you spoke up, moving around the foot of the bed to sit down near his legs. You reached out to touch his leg through the blanket. You felt him jerk as if he’d been surprised by the touch.

“(Y/N)… (Y/N), did all of the power go out in that last attack?” Ignis asked, his head moving around to try to find the direction you’d moved in.

Tears filled your eyes and your throat closed up. Ignis had finally looked up enough for you to see his eyes. Deep forest green irises had been replaced by a dirty, milky-white color with only a hint of green mixed into it.

“Oh Ignis…” you whispered, unable to speak any louder with the emotion that washed over you. “Oh Ignis…” you repeated again before a choked sob passed your lips.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N), what’s wrong??” His voice became frantic at hearing your cry. He started to move, trying to find you.

You quickly stood and moved closer to his side, shifting to sit down right next to him. You reached out to take one of his hands, squeezing it tightly with both of yours before slowly bringing it up to your face.

“Ignis… The lights aren’t off,” you whispered softly.

“The lights aren’t–…” His words stopped there.

—

No one blamed you, which only made you feel worse about the whole thing.

While Ignis and Noctis recovered, another mage had assisted you with getting a new staff. The staff itself wasn’t difficult to come by, but the aether crystal used to convert the magic wasn’t as easy. Luckily for you, though, your mage-friend had some connections and your new staff was ready to go by the time the train had arrived to take you and your friends to Tenebrae.

The entire adventure through the mines to find the next royal tomb, you spent as Ignis’s side. When the others hurried on ahead to investigate something, you walked patiently alongside Ignis Your staff was carried on your back, leaving your hands free. You used this opportunity to gently touch Ignis’s wrist with your hand, leaving him with the reassurance that you were there.

After the fight with the Malboro, Ignis’s speech that he would continue on even without his eyesight brought a new wave of tears to your eyes and you kept quiet and off to the side as they spoke. When it was time to head back up, Ignis sought you out, whispering words of gratitude to you.

—

When the train came to a sudden halt, a sick feeling pooled in your stomach. You knew that you’d likely run into trouble on your way to Tenebrae, but you’d hoped that maybe, just maybe, things could finally work in your favor.

While Noctis and Prompto assisted with outside and atop the train, you helped Gladio and Ignis with getting the train started up again. You fought in earnest, throwing fireballs, ice flurries, and thunderbolts at any who even thought of coming close to you or the other passengers.

That’s when the call came in. Prompto had been pushed off the train at some point, courtesy of manipulation from Ardyn. You cursed the chancellor’s name a hundred times as you pulled Noctis into your arms once he arrived back with the group. You held him, cradled him, in comfort as he tried to cope with what had just happened.

Your small group spent a short time near the ruined home of Lunafreya and Ravus Nox Fleuret, leaving the train’s passengers safe at the terminal before your group of now four departed toward the Empire’s capital.

But fate had other plans. Daemons plagued the tracks and, soon enough, they nearly overpowered the train. The train came to a halt near the corpse of the Astral Shiva. You paused in your steps outside the train, your eyes falling on the Astral’s corpse. Something about Shiva was calling to you, though you weren’t sure why…

Your thoughts were cut off when another attack came. You fought off the demons before returning to the train cars to find none other than Ardyn. His taunts were short-lived, however, as a figure appeared.

“Gentiana?” you asked your voice barely above a whisper from your spot on the ground. You, Gladio, and Ignis had been incapacitated, but you woke quicker to watch the woman as she smiled and ice began to wrap around her body. Gentiana became the Astral Shiva right before your eyes and shattered Ardyn’s form before turning to look back at Noctis.

Before Noctis could step forward to request covenant with the Astral, however, you threw yourself forward, falling at the woman’s feet. Shiva looked down at you silently, soft eyes watching you curiously.

“Shiva, I beg of you… Please help me,” you begged at her feet. The Astral watched you before slowly shifting to kneel in front of you. Her icy hand reached out to touch your chin and you shivered, swallowing hard.

“I hear your request through your heart, and see true honesty in your eyes… Your request, my child, will come at a price,” she spoke, her icy voice sending chills down your spine.

“I’ll… I’ll pay whatever price you ask… It should have never happened in the first place…” you whispered, your eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Then I shall grant your request, as well as form covenant with your dear prince.”

Everything became white.

And then black.

—

“(Y/N)???”

Your eyebrows knit together as you started to wake from your slumber. You had no idea how long you’d been out or what exactly had happened since you’d spoken to Shiva.

You opened your eyes only to be met with darkness. Your eyebrows knit together again.

“Why… Why is it so dark?” you asked.

—

Chaos ensued.

Your group had narrowly escaped being captured by Imperials at the cost of the Regalia. Your group had been split apart, Noctis being separated from the already small group. You made your way into a building of some sort and Gladio offered to go scout ahead while Ignis stayed behind with you.

Silence fell between the two of you until Gladio’s footsteps disappeared. Then you felt gloved hands gently cup your face, turning your gaze upward. You could feel Ignis’s breath warm on your face and you knew he was close.

“Why?” he finally asked, his voice strained.

You slowly shut your eyes, though you knew it made little difference to yourself. It just felt right.

“You should have never lost your vision in the first place… I failed you to begin with, so this is me making things right.”

You felt his hands shake, heard his breathing becoming shaky. You could smell his tears and it made tears spring to your own eyes.

“I don’t deserve you…” Ignis whispered, pressing his forehead to yours.

“Nonsense,” you replied, your hands slowly coming up to find his face, your fingertips brushing over his jawline.

“I’m not worth it, (Y/N)!” he tried to convince you, but you could only smile.

“You’re always worth it, love,” you replied.

With that, your fingers found his lips. With this guideline, you leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips. His breath hitched before he drew you in, drinking in your taste as he returned your kiss. You could feel him pouring every bit of emotion in him into the action through the way his warm lips meshed with yours and the way his tongue met yours.

“You are always worth it, Ignis Scientia…” you whispered against his mouth, clutching him tightly.


End file.
